


Jealous love

by Brunette_Cyborg



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Serial Killers, Stabbing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunette_Cyborg/pseuds/Brunette_Cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James secretly loves his friend Dexter. But when Aleks starts getting closer to Dexter, something snaps in James. His jealously corrupts him and he soon finds himself destroying more than just the fan art wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous love

It was another ordinary day at the Creature Office.

James was up to the usual. Which just happened to be searching up images of Miley Cyrus on her wrecking ball. Dexter walked up behind him and held onto the back of his chair.

“Looking up Miley again are we, James?” Dexter said.

James looked up at Dexter who was staring down at him with content. Their sweet, yet small, moment was soon ruined by Aleks jumping into a hug with Dexter. James silently scolded Aleks. Passive-aggressively throwing insult after insult. Dexter and Aleks turned their back to James and started to walk away. Aleks quickly turned his head around and shot a threatening glance at James.

“James!” Jordan yelled.

James turned to look down the hall towards Jordan’s voice. He turned back to see that Dexter and Aleks had gone. James looked back at his computer and exited the browser.

“James!” Jordan yelled again.

“I’m coming! God dammit! Shut the fuck up, Jordan!” James yelled back, standing up from his computer.

James started walking down the hall and over to Jordan who was standing in the hall, looking at the fan art.

“We need to fix this, it doesn’t feel right.” Jordan said, “I’m going out to go get some more fan mail. I’ll be back soon.”

Jordan walked down the hall and out of the office. James stood in front of the fan wall.

“Feel right?” James spoke in annoyance, “fucking feel right?! I’ll show you what feels right!”

James quickly grabbed and teared the fan art off the wall. Ripping and tearing it all apart. Framed art fell, smashing the glass. Pins ripped out of the wall and landed on the floor. James stood still and lifted a hand to his left cheek. He pulled his hand away and looked down at his fingers. Blood.

Aleks walked back into the bullpen room and looked down the hallway at James.

“Hey Ja-“Aleks suddenly stopped, “James…what the fuck happened?!”

James turned to face Aleks, the blood from his cut dripping down his cheek. Aleks ran over to James.

“Dude. Are you okay? What happened?” Aleks asked.

“Shit happened…and the glass cut my cheek.” James replied.

“we need to get help.” Aleks said.

“No!” James said, grabbing Aleks’ arm. “It’s fine.”

Aleks tried to pull away from James’ grip. James’ heart raced from his bloodlust.

“Let me go!” Aleks yelled.

James slammed Aleks into a wall, holding him up against it. Aleks looked down at James’ other hand. A knife. James grinned before swiftly stabbing Aleks in the stomach. Aleks yelped in pain as James twisted the knife inside of him. Blood slowly started to drip down from the fleshy wound. James pulled the knife out, only to force it back in.

“I loved you once,” James said, “But I know better now.”

James twisted the knife again. Aleks’ head dropped onto James’ shoulder as his life slowly and painfully left him. James held Aleks’ head up, placing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Everything went silent and everything seemed peaceful for just a little while. James slowly slid the knife out of the wound and Aleks’ body fell to the floor. James bent down and closed Aleks’ eyes.

“Aleks!” a voice yelled.

James stood up and saw Dexter, his eyes tearing up. James dropped the knife and backed away from the bloody, limp body. Dexter slowly walked over and fell down to his knees. He lifted Aleks’ head onto his lap. Tears streaming down Dexter’s face. He looked up at James.

“Why would you do this?” Dexter said.

Dexter looked back down at Aleks.

“Jealously…” James mumbled.

“What?” Dexter asked.

Dexter looked up at James.

“Jealously!” James replied.

“Jealous? Jealous of who?” Dexter asked.

“Of Aleks being with you. When you talk. When you hug. It was like he was taking you away from me. I don’t want to be away from you. You make me happy.” James said.  
Dexter softly placed aleks’ head on the ground and stood up.

“James…I liked spending time with you too. But sometimes I needed some space. I couldn’t be with you twenty-four seven.” Dexter replied.

“Aleks was getting in the way of my feelings. I just couldn’t take it anymore! I had to get rid of him! Both of you together was tearing me apart!” James yelled.

“James…I didn’t know you felt like that. It’s actually kinda sweet. But…you’ve murdered Aleks! I mean…he was an asshole. But you murdered him! Ugh…James…what are we gonna do?” Dexter said, looking back down at Aleks.

James put on hand onto Dexter’s chest and pushed him up against a wall.

“James? What are you doing?” Dexter asked.

“Shhh.” James said, putting his index finger up to Dexter’s lips. “I’ll get rid of the body later.”

“James! I don’t like you like that.” Dexter said. “Please, just stop.”

Dexter pushed James away and walked over to Aleks. James picked up the knife that was lying next to Aleks. He looked at the knife, then at Dexter. Dexter looked up at James who was staring down at him with insanity. Dexter grabbed onto the collar of James’ jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

The front door to the office opened.

“Hey guys, I’m back!” A voice said.

It was Jordan.

“Can you guys help me get the fan mail out of the car?” Jordan said.

Jordan stopped moving. Something wasn’t right. Jordan walked into the bullpen room and looked down the hall.

“You said it didn’t feel right. So I fixed it.” James said, walking over to Jordan.

Jordan walked down the hall and bent down to a large red patch on the floor. Jordan looked at the drips on the wall and slid two fingers across it.

“Is this blood?” Jordan asked, looking at his blood stained fingers.

Jordan looked up at James.

“James. What the heck happened?” Jordan asked, standing up.

James grinned as Dexter thrusted a katana into Jordan’s back, the blade piercing out through his stomach. Jordan looked down at the blade, then back up at James. Dexter yanked the sharp sword out and held it beside him. Jordan collapsed to his knees.

“Would you like to do the honours?” Dexter asked, holding out the katana to James.

James took the katana in his right hand and held the sharp blade against Jordan’s neck. He raised it up, then quickly threw it down. Jordan’s headless body collapsed, blood seeping from all wounds. James and Dexter grinned at each other before walking away, hand in hand.

Before leaving the office James stopped and pulled Dexter into a kiss. James pulled a small knife out of his pocket. James pulled away from the kiss and placed their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry.” James said.

Dexter looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” Dexter asked.

“I can’t let anybody have you.” James replied.

James quickly slit Dexter’s throat. Blood spilling down his neck. Dexter collapsed to the floor and James dropped the knife.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: Dexter has left TheCreatures, but there is no reason why we can't keep writing fan fiction about him.)


End file.
